In some applications of high security locks, particularly applications of locks that meet the Federal Standard FF-L-2740, it is desirable to detect when someone is operating the lock. The detection means can be interfaced with monitoring and alarm systems to verify if the lock operation is authorized. It is also desirable in most applications, again particularly applications of locks that meet the Federal Standard FF-L-2740, that the detection means are non-intrusive to the lock system, including the lock body mounted in the container interior and the lock dial mounted on the container door. This ensures that the detection means has not compromised any security feature of the lock system required by FF-L-2740. This invention achieves those goals and others.